tamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Nublikata Shermina
Nublikata Shermina (23 February 1883 - 1 April 1959) was a founder of Grande Hutte who served as its first general from 1920 to 1930 and as its second president from 1930 to 1938. Historians have consistently ranked him as the best president in Grandutian history. Early life Shermina was born into slavery in Sweat Valley, Tamerica in 1883. He was the fifth of seven children in his family. Militia career In 1902, he joined the Sweat Valley Slave Militia, one of many organizations attempting to overthrow Tamerica. From 1906 to 1909, he fought in the failed Second Great Slave Revolt, remaining in the Militia after the war ended. He was promoted to Colonel in 1908, and to Captain in 1914. In 1917, the Sweat Valley Slave Militia joined the Slavonian Society, a nationwide organization of militias. He was promoted to General of the Slavonian Society in 1919. War for Supremacy In May 1920, Shermina became the General of Slavonia after the Declaration of Supremacy. On 23 August 1920, the Third Great Slave Revolt (also known as the Slavonian War for Supremacy) began, lead by him. By 1924, Slavonia had occupied about 40% of the country, and had nearly reached Tamertopia. However, the attack on Tamertopia failed, weakening Slavonia. Slavonia began to lose land by 1925, and by November 1926, it was confined to the southwestern mountains, changing its name to Grande Hutte. Shermina led the "rush to Grande Hutte", ordering all troops to defend the city of Grande Hutte instead of spreading out and conquering new territory. Grande Hutte managed to hold off the Tamericans until 13 April 1930, when the two sides signed the Treaty of Grande Hutte, ending the war. Presidency Shermina was very popular throughout his time as General of Slavonia. Meanwhile, the president, Jefrion Buxtedman, had become very unpopular due to his failing communist policies. An election was to be held in May 1930, a month after the war ended. Shermina announced his candidacy on 14 April for the Expansionist Party, and he won the election with 56% of the vote. His vice president was Colonel Scoot Bridge. At just 44 days long, this was the shortest successful presidential campaign in Grandutian history. Shermina became president in August 1930. In October, he signed the Two Steps Ahead plan to abolish communism. In February 1932, communism officially ended, and the People's Republic of Grande Hutte changed its name to the Republic of Grande Hutte. In 1932, ICON troops invaded Grande Hutte twice in the First Tamerican Offensive after Shermina and other Grandutians were found guilty of war crimes in rigged ICON courts and sentenced to death. Both invasions failed. In 1933, Grande Hutte was under siege for three months, but managed to defeat the ICON troops a third time in October 1933. After Grande Hutte was accepted into ICON, the death sentences were cancelled. In 1935, the Grandutians were found not guilty of war crimes, and some Tamericans were executed in subsequent years. In 1936, Tamerica was ordered to pay war reparations to Grande Hutte. Shermina was re-elected in 1934 with 74% of the vote. Shermina left the Expansionist Party to found the Protectionist party in June 1937, stating, "In the election of 1930, expansionists and protectionists set aside their differences and voted for me in order to defeat the Communist Party. However, the Communists no longer pose a threat to our society. The debate is no longer between capitalism and communism, it is between expansionism and protectionism. Some members of the Expansionist Party are true expansionists and support going to war with Tamerica; others are actually protectionists and oppose going to war. Due to my personal experiences trying to expand the nation during the War for Supremacy, I am a protectionist. Therefore, I do not belong in a party for expansionists. If you, too, feel that you do not belong in a party for expansionists, please consider joining me in our new Protectionist Party." Shermina was forbidden to run for president in 1938 due to the Fourth Amendment to the Constitution of Grande Hutte. He endorsed Expansionist Secretary of State Henry Huptacc, who won the election. Later life Shermina was appointed General of Grande Hutte by Henry Huptacc in September 1938, but he was removed by Henry Huptacc in March 1943. He died in 1959.